OS : Le pianiste
by Gwenaelle.C
Summary: Isabella Swan arrive dans son nouvel appartement ou son colocataire Edward Cullen l'attend. Mais qui est vraiment Edward ? Est-ce que Bella pourra résister ?


Coucou les filles (je doute encore qu'il y est des mecs par ici…^^), je reviens avec un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je dois dire que je l'ai « pondu » un soir ou je ne trouvais rien à regarder à la télé… je l'ai réécris 2 fois de suite parce que la première fois, je l'avais fait du point de vue de Bella mais… une chose en entrainant une autre, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'avais eu, donc… on prend les mêmes et on recommence, cette fois-ci, d'un point de vue externe aux personnages ! Et, c'est un Edward/Bella.

Je vous fais un résumé rapide de cet OS…

_Isabella Swan se voit contrainte de déménager de chez ses parents pour aller suivre des cours à la Fac, sa « chance » légendaire la pourchassant jusque là-bas, sa demande de chambre étudiante à été rejetée. Elle se voit contrainte de chercher un appartement. Elle finira par trouver une colocation avec un homme. C'est là que débute sa nouvelle vie._

PS : C'est mon premier _Lemon_, soyez indulgentes et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez )

* * *

À tout juste 20 ans, Isabella Swan s'apprête à déménager de chez ses parents pour suivre ses cours à la Fac. Naturellement, avec sa poisse légendaire, elle s'est vue refuser une chambre universitaire et à donc écumé les petites annonces pour trouver un appartement. C'est sur une collocation qu'elle est tombée et c'est là qu'elle se dirige avec sa vieille Chevrolet orange remplie de ses cartons. En suivant les instructions de son futur colocataire, elle finit par trouver l'appartement, après 6 heures de route. Elle est exténuée mais il est encore tôt dans la journée puisqu'elle est partie à 4 heures ce matin.

La façade de l'appartement à l'air bien entretenue et c'est en se motivant mentalement qu'elle se dirige vers la porte pour sonner. Elle se rappela à ce moment-là, la première fois qu'elle avait parlé avec Edward Cullen – Son futur colocataire – il lui avait envoyé des photos de l'appartement en lui précisant qu'il n'était qu'à 10 minutes à pied du campus universitaire. Pour elle, ça avait été l'occasion en or. Elle reprit vie dans la réalité quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle et ce fût un choc réel quand elle posa ses yeux sur la créature en face d'elle. Grand, athlétique, les cheveux cuivrés dans un effet coiffé/décoiffé, des yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques. Elle se gifla mentalement de le fixer de la sorte mais elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau que lui. Pour elle, ce genre d'homme était de ceux qui font les pubs pour les boxer à la télé. Elle se gifla une deuxième fois avant d'avaler difficilement et de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis Isabella Swan, votre nouvelle…

- Colocataire ? Termina-t-il pour elle avec un sourire à damner un Saint.

- Euh… oui, c'est ça, ajouta-t-elle stupéfaite de son assurance.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, je te fais visiter l'appartement et ensuite on s'attaque au déballage de tes affaires ? Et s'il te plait, on se tutoie ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer de m'aider à m'installer ? S'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

- Oui, c'était l'idée, répondit-il amusé.

- Ça me semble bien, merci.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il en la laissant passer.

C'est dans un sourire en coin qu'il l'invita à la suivre dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement, malheureusement, elle n'écoutait pas grand-chose, elle était bien trop absorbée par le galbe de ses fesses moulées dans son jean. La seule chose qui eu le don de lui faire changer de cible, fut le piano à queue noir qui trônait au milieu du salon et qui n'était pas apparu sur les photos.

- Est-ce que tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle presque en chuchotant.

- Euh… oui, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que tu… joues aussi ? Hasarda-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout… en revanche, écouter… dit-elle rêveuse.

- Je suppose que tu pourras écouter quand je jouerais alors.

- Vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éveillant soudain joyeusement tout en se retenant de lui sauter au cou.

- Oui, répondit-il amusé. Là, c'est ta chambre, ici la salle de bain et ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je t'ai déjà libéré de la place dans la salle de bain, tu auras le côté gauche et moi le droit… mais si tu veux le droit, on peut changer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

- Non, merci, c'est parfait ! Je crois que tu es un colocataire vachement sympas Edward ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Combien d'homme aurait vidé un placard avant l'arrivée de leur futur colocataire ? Dit-elle hilare.

- Ouais… et bien, je suppose que mes parents m'ont juste, bien appris.

Alors qu'ils arrêtèrent de rire, Edward suivit Bella dehors pour décharger ses affaires et l'aider à monter ses meubles. Au bout de 3 heures de dur labeur, la chambre de Bella était prête, toutes ses affaires étaient rangées et ils étaient épuisés. Le portable de Bella vint rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Elle fit un léger sourire d'excuse à Edward avant de répondre.

- Oui Nessie ? Dit-elle en soupirant. Oui, je suis bien arrivée. Oui, je sais que je devais t'appeler. Oui, tout est installé et oui, j'ai rencontré mon colocataire, débita-t-elle d'une traite ne laissant pas son interlocutrice en placé une, ce qui fit sourire Edward qui était toujours là.

- Relax ma vieille ! Chantonna Nessie à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ton coloc' est sympas au moins ? Demanda-t-elle douteuse.

- Et bien si tu considère le fait qu'il m'est aidé à m'installer, je pense que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de sympa Ness !

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Nessie, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Non de Dieu ! Tu es tombée sur le seul homme au monde qui soit courtois ou quoi ? Ou est ta poisse Bells' ? Demanda Nessie Hilare.

- Je me roule par terre Renesmée, rétorqua Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que ma poisse est restée chez mes parents…

- Ne rêve pas de trop ma belle.

- Je sais. Bon et toi ? Est-ce que tu es bien installée avec Jake ?

- Oui et Angéla vient de m'appeler, Ben vient de terminer l'installation de leur chambre.

- Parfait !

- Je pense bien oui, quand Angéla m'a appelé, ils étaient comme qui dirait occupés tous les deux ! Lança joyeusement Nessie ce qui fit rougir Bella.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient… au téléphone… mon dieu mais ils sont répugnants !

- Tu es une prude Bells' !

- Je ne suis pas prude Nessie, cracha Bella en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'Edward l'entende mais ce dernier sortis de la chambre en riant après ce commentaire.

- Est-ce que c'est ton coloc qui se moque de toi là ?

- Oui et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Oh allez, il faut bien qu'il ait des défauts non ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait Ness, sérieusement je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Ce mec ne peux pas être parfait Bells', ok il t'a aidé à installer tes meubles et tes affaires mais tu m'as toujours dit que le mec parfait serait un pianiste alors à moins que…

- …

- Il est pianiste ? Hurla-t-elle, forçant Bella à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

- Ne cries pas si fort Ness ! Oui ! Oui et oui ! Alors excuses moi d'en douter, mais il semblerait qu'il soit parfait ! Mais comme tu le sais si bien, j'ai la poisse alors je me donne deux jours pour trouver ce qui cloche chez lui et tu verras que je partirais en courant d'ici et que je viendrais te supplier de m'héberger !

- Et j'accepterais ! Répondit-elle tout de suite.

- Merci. Je vais y aller, d'accord ? Est-ce qu'on se voit demain ?

- Bien sur, fais attention à toi, ok ?

- Je fais attention à moi, la seule chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est que je me perde dans l'appartement, je crois que je pourrais survivre, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Bises Nessie et embrasse Jake pour moi, ok ?

- Ce sera fait, bises Bella.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis parfait ? Demanda Edward quand Bella le rejoignit dans le salon alors qu'il était assis au piano.

- Euh… est-ce que tu as entendu autre chose de ma conversation ?

- Il se pourrait que j'aie laissé trainer mon oreille dans le couloir…

- Donc, tu n'es pas parfait ! Ça me rassure, lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Tu cherches un mec parfait ? Tu sais que parfait c'est… subjectif ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant comme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par subjectif ?

- Je peux être parfait à tes yeux et pas à ceux de Nessie, ton amie si je ne m'abuse.

- Tu as vraiment écouté ma conversation alors ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.

- Je m'excuse.

- Bien sur ! Claqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward ne répondit rien. Il se mit simplement à jouer du piano. Bella se calma instantanément. Le piano avait toujours eu un effet particulier chez elle. Elle trouvait les chansons enivrantes et sensuelles et non belles et mélodieuses. Elle avait toujours eu un rapport étrange avec la musique et surtout avec le piano. Du coin de l'œil, Edward la vit se fondre dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Il la trouvait vraiment attirante et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter sa conversation. Quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, il n'avait su dire qui il avait devant lui, tellement il la trouvait belle. Il continua de jouer tout en observant les réactions de sa colocataire. Il ne fut pas déçu en la voyant soupirer de bien être sur son canapé. Il ne voulait pas que ce spectacle ce termine tout de suite alors il enchaina avec un autre morceau, puis encore un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Bella s'était endormie. Il s'arrêta de jouer et se demanda s'il devait la laisser dormir, la réveiller, ou l'emmener dans sa chambre. La dernière option lui semblait la mieux mais pas la plus acceptable pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Il fit juste glisser un doigt délicatement sur sa joue, ce qui la réveilla un peu.

- Tu t'es endormie, Bella, chuchota-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Hum…

- Vas te reposer un peu si tu veux, je vais m'occuper du diner.

- Joues encore un peu pour moi, s'il te plait ! Marmonna-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu, c'était une dure journée…

- C'était magnifique, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant un œil et en découvrant le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Merci.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu dans le canapé.

- J'avais 4 ans la première fois que j'ai touché un piano… c'est mes grands parents qui me l'ont achetés pour mon anniversaire, c'est comme si ils avaient su que c'était vraiment pour moi. Au début je tapais juste sur les touches et au fil des années, c'est devenu quelque chose. Ce n'était plus seulement des notes, c'était… autre chose.

- Tu joues divinement bien, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant dans un sourire hésitant.

- C'est gentil. Comment se fait-il que tu es l'air d'apprécier autant le piano ?

- C'est la faute d'Anthony Masen ! Lança-t-elle accusatrice alors qu'Edward se tendait.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il après avoir repris une attitude normale.

- Nom de dieu ! S'exclama Bella qui n'avait rien vu. Tu ne connais pas Anthony Masen ? Il faut que tu écoutes ses CDs ! Cet homme est un Dieu du piano ! Dit-elle dans un sourire idiot. C'est Ness qui m'a offert son premier album parce qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre Clair de Lune de Debussy… ça à été le début de la fin !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout ce qu'il joue est très envoutant et… sensuel, chuchota-t-elle honteuse de dire pareilles choses.

- Sensuel ? Déglutit-il difficilement.

- Tu as une chaine hifi ?

- Oui…

- Ne bouge pas alors ! Il faut que tu écoutes et tu vas comprendre ! Tu joues du piano toi aussi ! Cria-t-elle de sa chambre. Tu dois comprendre !

Elle inséra son premier album dès qu'elle revint dans le salon. Dés que les premières notes résonnèrent dans l'appartement, Bella se sentit apaisée, transportée ailleurs, comme chaque fois. Edward était tendu, Bella l'avait vu et elle pensa qu'il n'aimait pas. Anthony Masen était connu depuis 4 ans, il avait d'abord sorti un album, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il avait déjà 6 albums à son actif et beaucoup de participation pour des BO de films. Aujourd'hui, Anthony Masen avait 25 ans.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, ils mangèrent ensemble et vers 22 heures Bella alla se coucher. Elle se réveilla vers 2 h 00 et entendit une douce mélodie mais dévastant en tout sens. Elle se figea quand il arrêta de jouer, pensant qu'il l'avait entendu arriver derrière lui et qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé en pleine nuit quand il travaillait. Mais il claqua le couvercle avant de plonger la tête dans ses mains et de laisser couler ses larmes. Bella commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour réconforter les gens mais elle ne douta qu'un quart de seconde sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle alla dans la cuisine, mit du lait à chauffer dans une casserole et sortie la plaquette de chocolat qu'elle fit fondre dedans avant de retourner au salon. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en appréhendant sa réaction quand il verrait qu'elle était là mais elle ne put se résoudre à faire demi-tour avec ses tasses.

- Mon père dit toujours qu'un chocolat chaud n'efface pas la douleur mais qu'il l'a soulage… je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être envie, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il avait redressé la tête en tentant de cacher ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Bella…

- Tiens, bois. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, dit-elle dans un sourire maternelle.

- Merci Bella. C'est sympa… et merci pour le chocolat. Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux…

- Je ne veux pas te déranger…

- Si je te le propose… on pourrait mettre un peu de musique, non ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose, ça me détends habituellement…

Elle posa sa tasse et alla chercher le deuxième album d'Anthony Masen qu'elle écoutait en boucle quand elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Quand le premier morceau débuta, Edward se crispa et ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa tasse.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Le deuxième album d'Anthony Masen. Je suis accro et quand je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme, c'est celui-là que j'écoute mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux l'enlever !

- Non… non, ne l'arrêtes pas. Ça va, c'est juste… bizarre. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, c'est pas comme ça toutes les nuits, je te rassure, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du venir, je suis désolé mais je t'ai entendu jouer et après… enfin, je me suis dit qu'un chocolat chaud pourrait peut-être te faire du bien… je ne voulais pas empiéter dans ton espace personnel.

- Ne racontes pas de conneries Bella… je suis content que tu sois là.

- D'accord. Est-ce que c'est ton piano qui te donne du fil a retordes ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, ne sachant pas s'il voulait en parler.

- En quelques sortes… oui.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui à composé le morceau que tu viens de jouer ? Chuchota-t-elle admirative.

- Euh… ouais mais, s'il te plait… parlons d'autre chose !

- Comme tu veux, chuchota-t-elle doucement. De quoi veux-tu parler Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être de comment tu as atterris dans mon appartement…

- Pour mes études… littérature, ajouta-t-elle doucement en s'attendant à ce qu'il rigole. J'aimerais être écrivain… je sais que ça peut paraître prétentieux mais j'ai toujours eu ce rêve… depuis que je sais lire en faite…

- Tu as déjà publié des livres ? Demanda-t-il intéressé et pas le moins moqueur.

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'envoyer mes ouvrages à qui que ce soit… j'ai peur de l'échec et… d'être connue aussi, chuchota-t-elle craintive comme si quelqu'un à part Edward pouvait l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Si ça rate… tout le monde saura que je suis nulle et si ça réussit, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas vivre sous le regard des gens… tu sais, tous ces gens qui sont connus et qui doivent vivre dans l'anonymat… je ne pourrais pas être cette personne… je n'en serais pas capable, je le sais…

- Je suis sur que tu pourrais prendre un pseudo et envoyer tes textes à une maison d'édition, si ça échoue, personne ne saura que c'est toi et si ça réussit, ce dont je suis certain, c'est pareil, personne ne saura que c'est toi et tu pourras continuer à vivre ta vie tranquillement.

- Même Ness et Angéla n'ont jamais lus ce que j'écris… j'ai trop honte.

- Est-ce que tu me ferais lire à moi si je te promets que jamais je ne me moquerais ? Je pourrais même t'aider à trouver une maison d'édition, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi, on ne se connait même pas vraiment ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord parce que tu as dit à ton amie que j'étais parfait et ensuite parce que si j'étais à ta place, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire et m'aide dans mes démarches. Laisses-moi lire un de tes écris et je te dirais ce que j'en pense, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose de toute façon, je te donne mon avis en toute amitié.

- D'accord, mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu dois me confier quelque chose que personne d'autre à part toi ne connais.

- Sur moi ?

- Peu importe, juste quelque chose que toi seul connais, réfléchis le temps que je vais chercher mon ordi.

Elle se leva du canapé pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable tout en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait acceptée si vite sa proposition alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en arrivant dans sa chambre en se fustigeant mentalement de lui avoir dit oui. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas retourner dans le salon et lui dire _écoutes Edward, en fait c'est une très mauvaise idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai acceptée, c'est débile_, non, elle devait y aller. Elle se releva puis attrapa son PC, elle soupira un grand cou avant de reprendre la direction du salon, quand elle y arriva, Edward n'était plus là. Ce dernier arriva derrière elle. Un léger sourire anxieux sur le visage. Il lui tendit un CD alors qu'elle lui tendait son PC. Elle le regarda interrogative avant de secouer la tête et d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé, suivit d'Edward, il lui posa l'ordinateur sur les genoux, lui laissant le temps de l'allumer et de lui ouvrir le bon fichier. Il lui fit voir le CD qu'elle tenait encore dans la main, lui intimant silencieusement de le mettre dans son lecteur. Alors qu'elle lui tendit l'ordi pour qu'il commence à lire, une première chanson raisonna dans le salon. Du piano. Bella suffoqua sous la mélodie alors qu'Edward avait déjà commencé à lire. Puis vint une voix mélodieuse qui accompagna le piano au fil de la chanson. Instinctivement, Bella se tourna vers son colocataire qui ne daigna pas la regarder, sous peine de voir quelque chose dans son regard qui lui confirmerait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en lui faisant écouter ça.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui chante et qui joue ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Il ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement la tête nerveusement alors que ce qu'il lisait le rendait complètement chèvre. Bella lui avait ouvert un fichier de seulement 10 pages. Une courte histoire qu'elle avait écrite un jour de pluie pour se prouver qu'elle était capable d'avoir une imagination débordante.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de lire ce que je sui sen train de lire Bella ? Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de te faire lire ça en premier, tu vas avoir une mauvaise image de moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, c'est qu'un jour, un type m'a dit que j'étais un remède contre le sexe, que… je n'étais pas désirable et que les mecs ne se retournaient pas sur des filles coincées et sans expérience… c'était mon exutoire en rentrant chez moi cette histoire un peu érotique…

- Un peu ? Souligna Edward en levant les sourcils interrogatifs. C'est carrément sensuel oui ! Je peux t'assurer que ce type ne savait pas ce qu'il disait à propos de ton manque d'expérience Bella, ton héroïne c'est rendre un mec fou d'elle ! Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Hormis ce coté sexe, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'écriture ? Sérieusement Edward.

- Est-ce que tu aurais un texte qui ne parles pas de sexe pour que je puisse me concentrer sur ce que je lis Bella ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

- Oh ! Pardon… oui, attends…

Elle se pencha vers lui pour atteindre le clavier et le TouchPad afin d'ouvrir un document purement inoffensif. Juste une histoire de magie et d'amour entre deux sorciers que tout oppose. De cette façon, Edward avait une vue parfaite sur son cou et sa nuque et ça ne l'aida pas à se concentrer, alors que sa voix résonnait toujours dans la pièce, accompagnée du piano.

- Je pense que celle-là devrait être normale, chuchota-t-elle mal à l'aise en se redressant sur le canapé, toujours concentrée sur la mélodie qui parcourrait ses veines.

- Merci. C'est parfait.

Alors qu'il commença sa lecture, Bella se sentit happée par la mélodie, enivrante et sensuelle tout comme les chansons d'Anthony Masen, à la différence que là, il y avait une voix et un visage sur la chanson, et c'était encore plus dur pour elle de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'inoffensif et de rester tranquille le temps qu'Edward lui dise ce qu'il pense de son écrit.

- C'est super bien écrit Bella, sérieux ! Lança-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle, la faisant sursauter dans le canapé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, tu gagnes à être connue Bella et je suis sur que si tu as des textes plus longs, ils doivent être en mesure de nous emmener loin, très loin. Tu as un don qui ne s'invente pas. Tu es bonne ! Enfin…, ajouta-t-il en se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas réfléchir parfois avant de parler. Tu écris très bien et tu devrais envoyer tes textes à une maison d'édition.

- Je ne sais pas Edward… c'est… compliqué, je ne suis pas sur que ce que j'écris puisse plaire à une maison d'édition.

- Bella, je t'assure que c'est très bien écris et que tu as du talent… tu as un texte plus long ?

- Oui, 900000 signes, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer comme ça mais c'est l'histoire d'une adolescente qui apprend la vraie vie auprès d'un garçon qui fait partie d'un gang alors que sa mère la bride pour la monter dans la haute société mais quand elle s'éprend de lui, elle comprend qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction pour lui et que tout ça c'était juste pour le fun pour lui, elle va tout faire pour lui prouver qu'elle est digne de lui en faisant des choses que jamais elle n'aurait fait auparavant et sa va lui couter la vie, quand il va apprendre sa mort, il va être dévasté et il va comprendre qu'en fait, il l'aimait, lui aussi.

- C'est super triste comme histoire ça ! Tu écris des histoires sexy et à côté de ça tu écris des trucs dramatiques… tu as plusieurs cordes à ton arc Isabella Swan et je suis sur qu'une maison d'édition accepterait de te publier, fais moi confiance. Fais imprimer ce drame, fais le relier en deux exemplaires, envoies-en un à une maison d'édition avec tes coordonnées et l'autre, tu l'envoie ici en recommandé avec accusé de réception. Fais-moi confiance, ça va marcher.

- Euh… d'accord.

- Choisit un pseudo et tout ira bien.

- Marie Dwyer.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Marie est mon deuxième prénom et Dwyer est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

- Ok. On verra si je n'avais pas raison ! On devrait aller se coucher maintenant, il me semble que tu as un rendez-vous demain !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avec Nessie !

- Tu as vraiment tout entendu pas vrai ?

- Peut-être, dit-il en se levant et en posant l'ordi sur la table basse alors que le CD courrait toujours dans la pièce.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas m'en dire plus sur ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la chanson qui passait au même moment.

- Pas pour l'instant… je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Mais, promis, un jour bientôt je t'en parlerais.

- D'accord, est-ce que je peux le garder cette nuit pour l'écouter ?

- Si tu veux mais tu me le rendras demain…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te le voler mais toi aussi tu pourrais gagner à être connu, envoyer ta maquette à maison de disque !

- Ouais… on verra ça ! Je n'ai pas ton ambition Bella. Allez au lit ! Bonne nuit et merci pour tout ça, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà parti.

Elle ne le croisa pas le lendemain matin ni le soir, à vrai dire, elle ne le croisa plus de la semaine. Elle se demandait si c'était à cause d'elle ou à cause du fait qu'il lui est fait écouter son CD, elle n'en savait rien et sa commençait à la stresser mais elle avait néanmoins fait ce qu'il lui avait dit par rapport à la maison d'édition, elle avait trouvé un papier avec une adresse de maison d'édition, rien de plus. Elle s'était alors dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas sinon il ne l'aiderait probablement pas. Elle avait parlé de sa disparition à Nessie et Ang le lendemain sans parler de son livre ou de son CD, les filles trouvaient ça étrange mais étant donné que Bella l'avait vu pleurer, Ang pensa aussitôt au fait qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes d'ordres personnels voir professionnels. Les filles tentèrent de la rassurer mais rien n'y fit, la seule chose qui réconforta Bella fut la sortit du nouvel album d'Anthony Masen, les filles l'accompagnèrent après leurs cours et elles allèrent avec elle jusqu'à son appartement pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. À peine rentrer, Bella jeta ses affaires de cours par terre et se précipita sur la chaine hifi d'Edward afin d'écouter l'album. Quand les premières notes résonnèrent, Bella se sentit mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle fut obliger de s'assoir sur le canapé, elle avait le souffle court et la respiration haletante. Sans savoir comment, elle connaissait ses notes, elle connaissait cet air. Puis son subconscient se rappela à elle comme parfois quand elle se poser des questions. C'est Edward qui avait joué cet air une nuit, elle n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Quand le deuxième morceau résonna dans l'appartement, Bella su. Soit elle vivait avec Anthony Masen, soit elle vivait avec le type caché qui lui composait ses mélodies. La première option était la seule possible puisqu'Anthony Masen composé ses mélodies lui-même et ça, tout le monde le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle vivait avec Anthony Masen. Elle mit le CD en Replay et alla dans la cuisine faire du chocolat chaud, au moment ou elle se versait une tasse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Edward au regard hagard et perdu. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Edward prit conscience de la mélodie qui tournait dans l'habitacle et son regard se baissa vers ses pieds automatiquement. Quand les pieds de Bella apparurent dans son champ de vision, il relava les yeux lentement, tombant d'abord sur une tasse de chocolat puis sur des prunelles marron au regard trouble. Alors qu'un nouveau morceau résonna, Bella sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Ce morceau racontait quelque chose de fort et puissant, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait dire qu'avec des notes et non des mots. Edward comprit.

- Depuis quand tu sais ? Chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils asseyaient tous deux dans le canapé.

- La première chanson de l'album… je l'avais déjà entendu, comme les suivantes, hormis celle qui tourne en ce moment. Mon subconscient les a entendus quand tu jouais la nuit… je ne t'espionnais pas Edward !

-Hey relax Bella, ça va. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, je pensais juste qu'en jouant la nuit, tu n'entendrais rien… c'était peine perdue, j'aurais du arrêter quand tu m'as dit être fan de… lui.

- Pardon.

- Non, je t'en prie ne te fustige pas, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du jouer ici. Même la nuit.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne Edward, je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne. Du moins je vais essayer aussi fort que je le peux, chuchota-t-elle incertaine de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu préfères que je te séquestre ici pour que tu ne dises rien ? Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Où étais-tu passé cette semaine ? Murmura-t-elle en plongeant dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Chez mes parents, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce que je ressentais mais maintenant que tu es au courant, je suppose que ce n'est plus nécessaire.

- Pourquoi Anthony Masen ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de temps.

- Anthony était le prénom de mon grand père et Masen le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère avant qu'elle ne se marie avec un Cullen.

- Ta famille est donc au courant…

- Oui. J'ai eu la maison d'édition au téléphone pour ton livre que tu as envoyé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui es eu la réponse ?

- Rosalie, ma belle-sœur travaille là bas. Je lui ai demandé de faire passer ton tapuscrit en premier sans rien dire à personne pour que tu sois traitée comme n'importe quel écrivain et Rose m'a appelé hier, ton écrit à été retenu et ils doivent te contacter dans le courant de la semaine prochaine pour discuter des modalités de ventes.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle presque. Je… je vais être publié ?

- Oui, ils ont adorés. Rose m'a dit que son supérieur était ravi de lire un tel écrit.

- Merci Edward ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier en se jetant à son cou. Désolé, dit-elle après un moment en se retirant. Je vais chercher un autre appartement Edward, murmura-t-elle après un long silence.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment je me comporterais en la présence d'Anthony Masen… je me suis toujours demandé qu'elle était l'odeur de son parfum, ce qu'il faisait le matin en se levant, comment il était avec ses amis ou sa famille et je me suis toujours posé un tas de question sur toi… enfin, sur lui quoi mais je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir comme ça très longtemps, je prends sur moi là pour ne pas sauter partout et hurler comme une hystérique, je suis trop égoïste pour dire volontairement à qui que se soit qui tu es mais et si je faisais une boulette ? Si je n'arrivais pas à e comporter normalement en ta présence ?

- Ça se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant non ?

- Tu n'as pas été là de la semaine !

- Je voulais parler avec ma mère. De toi, ajouta-t-il ensuite dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

- Quoi ?

- Bella je ne me suis jamais autorisé à ramener une fille ici, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que je joue du piano et puis, j'en avais marre de vivre ici tout seul alors j'ai passé une annonce pour trouver un colocataire et tu as fini par appeler quand j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone je ne me suis pas méfié, tu étais tellement gentille et agréable, pas un instant j'aurais pu croire que tu aimais le piano et surtout pas ce que je jouais moi ! Quand je suis venue t'ouvrir la porte quand tu es arrivée, puis quand je t'es fait visiter, j'ai bien vu que tu n'écouter rien, tu étais trop occupée à regarder mes fesses mais je n'ai rien dit parce que quand j'ai jouais et que tu étais dans le canapé, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, tu vas trouver ça complètement fou Bella mais j'ai envie de toi depuis la première seconde ou je t'ai vu et quand tu m'as fait lire ta nouvelle érotique j'aurais pu te prendre sur ce canapé sur le champ tellement tes mots me pénétraient. Je me suis retenu parce que tu avais de l'estime pour moi ou du moins pour Anthony. Je ne voulais pas t'enlever cette image que tu avais de moi et…

- Prends-moi maintenant, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui tout en posant leurs tasses sur la table basse. J'ai envie de toi depuis que tu as ouvert cette fichu porte !

- Est-ce que tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas regretter demain ?

- Non, on a tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre après mais s'il te plait, fais-moi tienne ce soir.

- D'accord mais pas tout de suite, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je vais t'emmener manger dans un restaurant et puis nous irons faire un petit tour et ensuite, quand on rentrera ici, tu me diras si tu as toujours envie de moi. On s'est retenus toute la semaine, on peu encore attendre un peu, non ?

- Je vais me changer alors, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire timide. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle en se relavant.

- Tu verras, c'est une surprise, sourit-il ravi qu'elle accepte et qu'elle ne veuille pas simplement coucher avec la star du piano qu'elle idolâtre.

- J'ai horreur des surprises Edward Cullen ! Alors taches de ne pas me faire regretter de te faire confiance, hum ?

- Je te promets que tout se passera bien Bella, dit-il en souriant largement devant la moue boudeuse de sa colocataire.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella revint au salon vêtu d'une robe noir bustier ainsi que de petites ballerines noires également. Edward quant à lui, avait revêtu un jean brut surmonté d'une chemise blanche avec des chaussures noires. Il lui tendit le bras après l'avoir largement appréciée du regard. Elle s'empressa de lui attraper le bras tout en attrapant sa veste de l'autre main. Edward l'emmena dans un grand restaurant tenu par son frère, Emmett. Il réussit donc à avoir une table isolée de tout, juste pour Bella et lui. Emmett vint les servir lui-même, surpris de voir son frère au bras d'une jeune femme, il monta sur ses grands chevaux.

- Ça servait de venir geindre pendant une semaine chez les parents pour que maman te dise quoi faire au sujet de Bella si c'est pour emmener une autre fille dans mon restaurant ! T'as rien écouté de ce que maman t'a dit ? Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, elle t'a dit de parler avec Bella de tes sentiments et de lui dire toute la vérité sur qui tu es espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! Lança Emmett sur la défensive sans jamais regarder Bella.

- Bonjour, Emmett, c'est ça ? Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans la voiture en venant. Je suis Bella, la colocataire d'Edward et dans le secret pour la musique, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit Bella avec un léger sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde ! Rose va me tuer si elle apprend ce que je viens de faire ! Se lamenta Emmett, ce qui fit rire Bella et Edward.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne.

- C'est cool Bella, mon frère avait raison alors, tu es quelqu'un de bien et puisque visiblement tu es dans la confidence, je suppose que tu es une personne de confiance alors bienvenue dans notre famille !

- Em ! Nous ne…

- Oui, oui, oui, je sais, vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, tu te l'as joues romantique en l'invitant dans mon restaurant puis tu l'emmèneras sur la jetée et comme elle aura froid tu joueras les chauffages pour la damoiselle glacée ! Je te connais par cœur Edward, tu es un trouillard invétéré et en ce qui concerne ta vie sentimentale je n'en parle même pas !

- Em…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste nous fiches la paix et nous servir pour qu'on aille s'envoyer en l'air comme des personnes normales ? Demanda Edward en levant des yeux interrogatifs vers son frère.

- Ah… ok ! Je vais vous chercher l'apéritif mes cocos, ne bougez pas, je reviens et c'est moi qui régale ! Lança-t-il en partant joyeusement.

- Je pense que je vais tuer mon frère d'ici peu… peut-être que je pourrais raconter à Rose ce qu'il à fait ! Rétorqua Edward guilleret.

- Ce ne serait gentil, j'ai dis que je ne dirais rien.

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai rien dit et si Rose le sait, elle en parlera à son frère, Jasper, qui en parlera à sa fiancée, qui n'est autre que ma sœur, Alice. Et si Alice le sait, mes parents seront au courant ! Oh Bella ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'assure que ça peu être drôle !

- Je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu manigance Edward Cullen ! J'ai promis.

- Rabat-joie !

- On peu rentrer tout de suite si tu veux ! Lança-t-elle un brin ennuyée pour Emmett.

- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda Edward soucieux de voir sa soirée écourtée.

- Je ne veux pas que ton frère est des ennuies à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était moi, il ne me connait pas.

- Il devrait tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, ma mère ne cesse de lui répéter.

- S'il te plait, ne dit rien à personne, c'est humiliant comme vengeance, le supplia-t-elle du regard.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche toi et moi, Bella. Mais sache qu'Emmett a parfois besoin qu'on le remette en place.

- Alors les tourtereaux ! Voici l'apéritif ! Ne faites pas de choses cochonnes dans mon restaurant, hum ! Dit-il en partant.

- D'accord. Ça, c'est humiliant, répondit Bella en se noyant dans son verre.

- À la fin de la soirée, tu verras, tu seras d'accord avec moi pour prévenir Rose des agissements de son fiancé !

- Ils sont tous fiancés mais pas mariés ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- Ils doivent se marier le mois prochain, le même jour, à la même heure, c'est un arrangement avec le pasteur, ma sœur voulait se marier en même temps que ses frères mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y en aura qu'un sur les deux !

- Oui… ta sœur est une romantique invétérée pas vrai ?

- Exacte ! Et elle est complètement cinglée, plaisanta-t-il. Elle est branché sur le réseau électrique, si tu préfères.

- Oh !

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Emmett racontait des blagues ou faisait des allusions cochonnes à chaque fois qu'il venait les voir et à la fin du repas, Bella lui chuchota que finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas tenir sa langue si il ajoutait ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre blague. Emmett déglutit en voyant qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux. Edward cacha son sourire en voyant que Bella avait Emmett dans la poche. Il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour mais Bella préférait rentrer pour qu'ils puissent parler au chaud. En arrivant à l'appartement, Bella ne savait plus trop comment se comporter, Edward lui avait tenu la main pendant tout le trajet en voiture et là, dans l'espace confiné de l'appartement, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Je ferais ce que tu as envie de faire Bella, chuchota Edward.

- Tu jouerais pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle craintive.

- Si tu veux, viens avec moi sur le banc, dit-il en lui attrapant la main tendrement.

Ils prirent place tous deux sur le banc du piano, Edward lâcha la main de Bella pour la poser sur l'ivoire des touches. Il débuta la mélodie qui avait fait pleurer Bella tout à l'heure. Cette dernière fut touchée par l'attention et laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward alors qu'il poursuivait le morceau. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Bella fit courir ses doigts dans le dos d'Edward alors que son autre main se posait sur sa cuisse, le faisant rater une série de notes avant de le faire arrêter complètement de jouer. Bella se mordait les lèvres d'appréhension. Brusquement Edward referma le couvercle de son piano et attrapa Bella pour la poser sur ce dernier avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'écraser sur les siennes avidement. Bella ne pu s'empêcher de refermer ses jambes autour de lui pour le serrer le plus possible contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son désir contre elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Edward en promenant ses lèvres dans le cou de Bella.

- Je suis tout à toi, répondit-elle haletante.

Lentement, Edward descendit la fermeture de la robe de Bella avant de la porter pour la mettre par terre afin de faire glisser sa robe jusqu'à ses pieds. Quand il releva le regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle ne portait qu'un boxer en dentelle noire. Il déglutit avant de d'embrasser son nombril puis de tracer une ligne de baisers tout le long de son ventre en passant entre ses seins nus. Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses derniers, les englobant parfaitement et les malaxant légèrement, ce qui fit gémir Bella de plaisir. Bientôt, l'une de ses mains fut remplacer par sa bouche et Bella perdit pied à ce contact. Ses gémissements emplissaient tout l'appartement alors qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward afin de pouvoir laisser courir ses doigts sur son torse musclé. Edward l'aida pour l'enlever et avant qu'il n'est pus faire quoi que ce soit, Bella se chargea de lui retirer son pantalon après avoir envoyé ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, il était désormais à égalité mais c'était encore trop pour Bella, elle le voulait maintenant et complètement nu. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le sexe d'Edward au travers son boxer, ce qui le fit grogner alors qu'il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour apprécier la sensation des doigts de Bella sur cette partie de lui. Lentement, elle fit glisser la dernière barrière qui la séparer de l'objet de sa convoitise, quand le boxer ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir, Bella fit à nouveau glisser ses doigts sur le sexe fièrement dressé d'Edward avant d'y déposer de légers baisers puis de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Edward poussa un gémissement guttural quand sa queue toucha le fond de la gorge de Bella. Il n'avait jamais sentit pareilles sensations avec ses précédentes partenaires. Bella prenait plaisir à l'engloutir tantôt langoureusement, tantôt voracement. Edward perdit la tête quand il sentit qu'il n'était plus loin de jouir.

- Arrêtes-toi Bella, je t'en pris, pas comme ça, je veux être en toi la première fois, gémit-il alors que la belle se recula doucement tout en continuant de le lécher. À ton tour de souffrir de plaisir maintenant, lança-t-il langoureusement en l'aidant à se relever pour lui enlever son boxer.

Il le fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur son corps. Puis, sans prévenir, il la déposa sur son piano. De sa main droite, il la poussa à s'allonger complètement sur ce dernier alors qu'il se glisser entre ses jambes, il écarta ses dernières et les posa sur ses épaules afin d'avoir une vue parfaite de l'intimité de Bella, il fit glisser un doigt entre ses plis intimes et il n'en fallu pas plus à Bella pour gémir sans vergogne. Edward embrassa ses cuisses avant de se diriger vers sa Tentation. Quand ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec le sexe luisant de Bella, cette dernière se cambra d'appréhension. Edward la vénéra avec sa langue alors que de son majeur droit il faisait de petits cercles sur son bouton de plaisir. Bella gémissait fortement, se cambrant sensuellement sous les sensations combinées de la langue et des doigts d'Edward sur elle à cette partie de son corps. Bientôt la langue d'Edward la pénétra lentement, la baisant de sa bouche. Bella ne pus s'empêcher d'enfouir ses mains dans la tignasse de son amant pour le guider la ou elle en avait besoin, c'est-à-dire plus loin et plus profond. Edward comprit qu'elle en voulait plus et il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle ce qui les fit grogner tous les deux de contentement mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Edward était au bord de l'explosion et Belle de l'implosion. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença des va-et-vient, lents et langoureux, ce qui fit gémir lourdement sa compagne. Edward sentit qu'elle était sur le point de venir alors il ajouta un troisième doigt et sa langue vint tourbillonner sur son bouton de plaisir gonflé de désir pour lui mais Bella le repoussa, haletante alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre le summum.

- Je ne veux pas jouir sans toi, souffla-t-elle sous le coup de la folie qui l'envahissait.

- Accroches-toi à moi ma belle, je ne veux pas te baiser sur mon piano, je veux te faire l'amour pendant des heures et pour ça, un lit sera plus confortable, dit-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.

Bella enroula ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Bella se frotta lascivement sur le sexe d'Edward, gonflé par le plaisir. Ce dernier grogna et quand il toucha le lit, il se laissa tomber dedans avec Bella, en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser même si cette perspective ravivait Bella. Elle détacha paresseusement ses jambes du bassin d'Edward et se dernier se précipita pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de présenter son sexe à l'entrée de Bella. Cette dernière haleter de plaisir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touchée et quand il la pénétra lentement, elle eu le souffle coupé, Edward était du genre à avoir été gâté par la nature et il l'emplissait parfaitement, l'étirant même. Il commença de lents va-et-vient quand il fut sur que Bella s'était habituée à son intrusion. Seuls des gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Edward était tendre mais Bella avait besoin de plus alors elle s'agita sous lui et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui attrapa ses jambes et les passa sur ses épaules, ce qui les fit gémir de plaisir tous les deux. Edward s'arrêta même un instant en grimaçant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota Bella consciente que cette position était faite pour faire ressentir les choses en XXL.

- Oui, laisse moi une seconde… tu es tellement serrée comme ça, souffla-t-il alors que Bella contracta ses muscles internes exprès.

- C'est mal ? Susurra-t-elle langoureuse dans un sourire taquin.

- Tu vas voir ! Lança-t-il en la pénétrant plus violemment qu'avant ce qui fit crier Bella de plaisir alors qu'Edward aventura de nouveau son majeur droit sur son bouton de plaisir.

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! Hurla Bella. Oui ! Juste là ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! Gémissait-elle alors qu'Edward venait de « mettre la main » sur son point G, jusqu'alors resté caché de sa vie sexuelle.

- Là ? Demanda Edward fasciné tout en faisant de légers ronds avec ses hanches pour frotter se point si sensible chez sa partenaire.

- Dieu, grogna cette dernière. Maintenant Edward, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus…

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Edward pour accélérer ses mouvements avant de se retirer de Bella sous son regard ahuris.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes ma belle, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se caressait en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Couina-t-elle.

- À quatre pattes Bella ! Grogna-t-il impatient de la sentir de cette façon.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et se cambra largement faisant grogner Edward. Se dernier se positionna à son entrée et la pénétra d'un coup de rein sec. Alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle assez rapidement et brusquement, son pouce gauche vint caresser sa petite entrée, se qui fit suffoquer Bella. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Edward porta son pouce à sa bouche afin de le mouiller. Quand il le reposa sur Bella, cette dernière haleta de surprise et quand il l'inséra en elle, elle se cambra encore plus et hurla de plaisir. Les voisins allaient les entendre mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle prenait son pied avec un mec canon et parfait. Edward continuait ses va-et-vient alors que son pouce élargissait sa petite entrée pour la préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Bella n'était plus que gémissements et Edward accéléra encore la cadence de ses coups de rein ainsi que des mouvements de son pouce en elle.

- Plus, gémit-elle. Plus Edward, j'en ai besoin, couina-t-elle alors qu'il accéda à sa demande.

Bella cria son plaisir seule et Edward se retira et l'aida à se remettre sur le dos avant de mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules et de la pénétrer de nouveau puissamment tout en frottant énergiquement son petit bouton, ce qui la fit jouir de nouveau, fortement. Bella était perdue dans les limbes du plaisirs quand elle sentit Edward se retirer d'elle alors qu'il n'avait pas jouis.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Remets-toi à quatre pattes s'il te plait, susurra-t-il de nouveau. Laisses-moi te prendre par là, dit-il en caressant sa petite entrée.

Bella ne pus répondre que par un gémissement tout en tendant ses fesses lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec ça. Edward la prépara d'abord avec sa langue, la faisant tournoyer sur sa petite entrée avant de la pénétrer de cette dernière. Il fit plusieurs va-et-vient avec sa langue avant d'insérer un doigt et de recommence à bouger. Quand il l'a sentit bien détendue, il ajouta un autre doigt, puis recommença ses va-et-vient avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt et de recommencer le même manège. Bella se consumait sur place alors qu'Edward avait du mal à se retenir de se comporter brutalement. Quand il enleva ses trois doigts, le mécontentement de Bella se fit entendre par un grognement et il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour présenter son sexe à son entrée et de la pénétrer en douceur afin qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour venir tous les deux en même temps dans un râle de plaisir lancinant. Ils s'étalèrent sur le lit, la respiration haletante et le souffle court. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward attira Bella à lui, il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne avant de la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras.

- Il serait peut-être bien qu'on aille prendre une douche, dit-il soudainement en se redressant pour surplomber Bella dans un large sourire.

- Ensemble ? Demanda la petite brune avec un léger sourire timide.

- Oui, ensemble, rétorqua Edward en l'aidant à se lever. Viens avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Edward ? Demanda Bella une fois qu'ils furent sous le jet d'eau chaude.

- Hum ? Répondit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à la savonner.

- Tu crois qu'on va survivre à tout ça toi et moi ? Chuchota-t-elle. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir vivre ensemble après ça ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, chérie, je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à ce qu'on vient de vivre ni à toi alors j'espère pour toi que tu es prête à m'entendre jouer du piano jour et nuit ainsi que de jouir jour et nuit, susurra-t-il langoureux en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la pénétrer tendrement. Je veux te faire l'amour tous les jours du restant de ma vie Bella. Est-ce que tu es prête à vivre avec moi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il la prenait sensuellement tandis qu'elle avait passé ses jambes autour de lui et qu'il l'avait plaquée sur le mur froid de la douche.

- Oui ! Oui, je suis… prête à ça Edward. Moi aussi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour tous les jours… oh oui ! Cria-t-elle d'extase.

Alors que Bella jouissait de nouveau, Edward la rejoint vite dans l'extase avant de sortir d'elle pour finir de la savonner alors qu'elle en faisait autant avec lui. Quand ils furent laver et rincer, Edward entreprit de sécher la demoiselle minutieusement avant de la ramener dans son lit et de la serrer dans ses bras afin qu'ils puissent dormir l'un contre l'autre. Leur nuit fut peuplée de rêves érotiques, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Bella avait peut-être définitivement perdue sa poisse en venant vivre ici avec lui. Avec Edward Cullen, allias Anthony Masen, son idole depuis 4 ans.

_1 mois plus tard_

- Mesdames Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux respectifs messieurs Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen et Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, répondirent-elles toutes trois en même temps avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Messieurs Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen et Edward Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouses respectives mesdemoiselles Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Je vous déclare alors unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser votre mariée, plaisanta le pasteur Weber.

Dans l'église tout le monde applaudit, leurs mères ont les larmes aux yeux, leurs pères sont fières. Mais plus que tout, Bella a trouvé une nouvelle famille dans celle d'Edward, le lendemain de leur première fois, Emmett ayant cafté, toute la famille d'Edward avait débarqué à l'appartement pour connaitre Bella et au même moment Angéla, Ben, Nessie et Jacob était arrivés pour voir si Bella allait bien. Le reste s'était fait naturellement.

- Edward ? Chuchota Bella en tenant son mari prêt d'elle pour remonter la grande allée sous le regard de tout le monde. Tu crois que c'est le moment pour dire à nos familles que je suis enceinte d'un mois ?

- Sans soute et ça doit aussi être le bon moment pour leur dire que ton premier roman va sortir le mois prochain dans toutes les librairies...

- Sans doute, répondit-elle dans un large sourire éblouissant.

* * *

_Alors les filles ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? _

_Je suis en train de concocter deux nouvelles fics, une qui sera encore un OS et une autre en quelques chapitres… je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment parce que je bosse depuis juin pour des remplacements d'été mais début septembre c'est de nouveau le chômage pour moi… alors si je ne trouve rien tout de suite, j'aurais le temps de me remettre à l'écriture de ses 2 fics !_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable journée ou soirée vue l'heure qu'il est mais pas sur que ça soit en ligne se soir de toute façon _-_'_

_Bye )_


End file.
